creepypasta_the_fightersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ally the Slender Doll
Bio: Adeline Abendroth was the youngest of 5, living in the slums of Victorian Era Berlin. She was born with Schizophrenia, which caused her to be sent to a mental asylum. She was brutally murdered by a nurse in the asylum when she was 10, but Slender Man was able to resurrect her after striking a deal with Mr.Creepyapasta. She is now known as the Victorian Ghost Child or Ally the Slender Doll. Powers/Weapons: Ally has the same abilities as Slender Man but due to a freak accident that happened during her resurrection, they are much weaker. She also uses Poison tipped Pins, Voodoo Doll replicas, Surgical Knives and has a form called the nightmare form that is brought on by emotional pressure. Attacks: *Tendril Impale: Ally creates tentacles from her back that spear the opponent. *Pinned Ya: Ally throws Pins at her opponent. *Doll Flip: Ally does a flip kick. *Spinning Cutter: Holding her Knives out, Ally spins around. Depending on the input she will either remain stationary or move. *Voodoo Counter: Ally guards, then when then opponent hits her, they end up hitting a Voodoo doll and take damage. *Doll Teleport: Ally teleports for a short distance. *Throw: Ally impales the opponent on her tentacles then kicks them away. *Reverse Throw: Ally kicks the opponent in the stomach, jumps over them and kicks them in the behind. Special Move: *Nightmare Form: Ally turns into her nightmare form. In this form, she takes less damage and she grows claws which enhance her physical attacks. Creepy Finishers: *Nightmare Proxy: In a parody of the Raging Demon, Ally turns into her nightmare form, glides towards the opponent and grabs them. Before anything else can be seen, the screen blacks out and several slash marks are seen. Then the screen cuts to Ally (In her normal form now) with a bloody proxy symbol in the background, along with the opponent's bloody, mutilated corpse lying next to her. *Who do? Voodoo: Ally pulls out a Voodoo Doll. Using a knife, she stabs the doll several times, causing the opponent to feel pain. She then using the knife to decapitate the doll which decapitates the opponent as well. Friendship: Ally knits the opponent a sweater. Poses: Intro Pose: Ally teleports into the arena and says "Wanna play a game?" Winning Pose: Ally curtsies to her opponent. Victory Pose: Ally puts her hands behind her back, smiles and says "That was so much fun." Winning Quotes: *"Its Laughing Gas!" *"Beware....the shadows will consume you." Arcade Intro: It was just another day for Ally the Slender Doll. That was until she had found out that alot of Proxies, even her master Slender Man were heading toward a certain hotspot. It wasn't until later that Ally learned that a god was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Ally actually wanted to enter because she actually had no idea of her background. So she thought entering in the tournament would be a good way to get some anwsers on her past. Endings: After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Ally was about to make her wish when she was confronted by her Master Slender Man. Slender Man decided now was the time Ally should learn about her secrets. He told her all about her resurrection and about her dark side, her nightmare form, and how it is triggered by Ally feeling extreme emotion. With this new found knowledge, Ally decided to use it to her advantage. Theme: Ally's theme song: https://youtu.be/7I5CWyzTBGU - Whisper by Evanescence Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters